


Euphraxia

by kelbivdevoe



Category: American Horror Story: Cult
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Kai is his own warning, Light Bondage, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 12:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelbivdevoe/pseuds/kelbivdevoe
Summary: Roleplay with Kai gets too intense.





	Euphraxia

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sucker for a blue haired Jesus figure I guess. Thanks, Ryan Murphy.

Pain blooms through your skin as your hips are slammed against the kitchen counter. You cry out suddenly in pain and terror, scrabbling for purchase against the smooth marble. You’d been home alone ten seconds ago, at least to your knowledge. Had someone been in here this entire time? Hiding and waiting for the right moment?

One of his hands reaches up, curling around your hair and jerking your head back at a painful angle. You can feel his breath hot against your ear and your eyes prickle with tears, mind full of scenarios about what’s going to happen. None of them end well.

“Please don’t…” You plead around the lump in your throat, wincing as he tugs your hair in response.

“Don’t what?”

Kai.

It’s fucking Kai.

You remember sitting with him weeks ago, pinky fingers interlocked as he interrogated you under the dim basement lights.

_‘What’s your darkest sexual fantasy?’_

Being taken by a home invader. Being used, threatened, terrified.

He’d smiled when you said that. _Smiled._ This is all a game, and with Kai, there’s no choice but to play along.

“Don’t hurt me,” You breathe, playing your role, and he presses his chest harder against your back.

“I won’t. As long as you’re a good little slut and do everything I say.” He growls against your ear, grinding his hips pointedly against your ass. It sends a shameful rush of heat between your legs and a noise rises up from the back of your throat.

“So fucking needy.” He smiles against your skin before turning you around, dark eyes pinning you to the spot as he furrows his eyebrows slightly. “Now get on your knees and put that mouth to good use.”

You drop to your knees embarrassingly fast as he unbuttons his pants, shoving them down enough to let his half-hard cock spring free. He leans over slightly and grabs your face with one large hand, fingers digging painfully into your cheeks.

“Open.”

When you do he spits into your open mouth, warm saliva hitting your tongue before he shoves his cock in behind it. You choke a little from the force and Kai lets out a pleased noise from between gritted teeth. Your hands come to rest on his thighs, bracing yourself as he fucks your mouth slowly until his cock is achingly hard. The corners of your mouth ache and you try not to choke on the precum leaking down the back of your throat.

“Fuck yes,” He hisses as he watches your mouth slide up and down his cock, wet with saliva. His eyes look blown black, almost crazed. The look makes you press your thighs together, desperate for friction. It dawns on you that you really would do anything he demanded. The thought is terrifying.

He tightens his grip on your hair and pulls your mouth off his cock with a pop, pulling you to your feet by your hair. You whimper in pain as he drags you into your bedroom, pushing you towards the bed. Your heart hasn’t stopped hammering since this began. Even though Kai isn’t going to seriously harm you, it doesn’t mean he’s not going to hurt you.

“Take your clothes off, slut,” He orders, tugging off his cardigan and tossing it onto your bedroom floor. You can feel his eyes on you, burning against your skin, as you pull off your clothes obediently. When you turn, he’s still wearing his black t-shirt and jeans, making you feel even more vulnerable. As if that was even possible.

“Assume the position.”

Finally something familiar. You climb onto the bed and settle onto all fours, swallowing thickly as the sound of his footsteps gets closer. He grabs your arms suddenly and you yelp, tipping forward onto your face as he yanks them behind you, securing them together with what feels like a zip tie. It’s already painfully tight, cutting off the circulation in your wrists.

He positions himself behind you, teasing your swollen clit with the slick head of his cock. You rock your hips back into his touch with a whimper and he chuckles in response.

“You want it?” He teases, relishing in the absolute imbalance of power that’s happening. “Be a good slut and beg.”  
You turn your head to the side, panting softly.

“…nn, fuck me…” Your voice is soft, cheeks flushed red with shame.

His hand comes down hard against your ass suddenly, making you cry out in a mixture of pain and surprise.

“Louder.” He barks, eyebrows furrowed. You can see him slightly out of the corner of your eye, his blue hair falling over his face as he watches you expectantly.

“Fuck me,” You steady your voice, but it’s not enough as his hand lands with a sharp crack against your skin. You swear under your breath, feeling the heat spread through your skin from the blow.

“Did you forget your fucking manners?” He growls, pressing his blunt fingernails into the skin of your hips and making you wince.

“Please, fuck me…!” You plead, your words cutting off into a gasp as he thrusts inside of you suddenly, burying himself fully into your cunt.

“This what you want? Huh?” He starts fucking you at a punishing pace, blunt nails dragging over your skin as he tightens his grip on your hips. Your arms ache painfully; the zip tie is cutting into your wrists and starting to hurt. It always hurts with Kai.

His fingers find your clit and you mewl in pleasure when he starts rubbing in the familiar pattern he knows is going to get you off.

“Yeah, you like that…?” He pants, voice gone rough as he speaks through clenched teeth. “You gonna come all over my cock like a good little whore? Come on…”

His other hand grabs your wrists, pulling you back into an angle on his cock that hits that sweet spot deep inside you, and just like that, you’re coming hard with a ragged moan escaping your lips.

He groans thickly as your pussy tightens around his cock and starts fucking you even harder, like he wants to break you. It doesn’t take long until he comes with a loud growl, slamming his hips against yours one last time as he empties himself inside of you.

The sound of his panting mingles with yours in the quiet room, the sound of a switchblade breaks the silence. Your heartbeat stutters for a moment until you feel him cut through the zip tie around your wrist, finally freeing you.

He flops down onto the bed and tucks himself into his pants, reaching for the remote and turning on the television as you try and rub the feeling back into your wrists. Anderson Cooper’s voice fills the room as Kai lands on CNN, settling in for the day’s campaign coverage.

You squirm under the blankets and he shifts closer, dark eyes flickering over your face for any sign of emotion.

“Wanna warn me next time you’re in the mood to play home invader?” You ask, turning your head so your faces are only a few inches apart.

“Where’s the fun in that?” He smirks, turning his attention back to the television as another long winded speech begins playing.


End file.
